Different worlds
by Taylor8387
Summary: Is Alex and Piper going to get back together? I do not own any characters, the characters belong to Jenji and Piper Kerman. This story continues after season 2. Please review and tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

*I do not own any characters, no copywrite here*

Piper made her way back to her bunk, head to the floor, in her own world. She walked into the dorms, whilst Nichols and Morello are on the floor.

"Down on the ground inmate!" Bennett shouted. Piper looked surprised and slid her way down the door frame onto the cold floor. Healy marched in with Kaputo, many other guards could be seen rushing around the buildings from the window. "No one, and I mean no one may leave their bunks. I don't care if you need a fucking piss, I don't care if its dinner. You move you're in SHU." Kaputo looked as if he was about to burst. He didn't blink, his hair was a mess and Healy stoof beside him with a stealy smirk. Kaputo made his way out after giving everyone a last glance.

Piper rushed back to her bunk, ith the absence of red to give her such 'loving' company. All she could do was think. She unlocked her cabinet and pulled out the letters from Alex and started to read. Nicki poked her head out from the side wall of pipers bunk, "Hey Chapman, know what the fuck is going on?!" Piper glanced up and shrugged. Nicki ran back inside her bunk and piper took a step up on reds bunk to look over the wall. Before either of them could say a word, Bennett appeared.

"Inmate. What do you think you are doing?"

"Oh, im just talking to Nichols" Piper cheekily said.

"Does what say mean nothing to you? Come with me NOW!"

"You cant do that! What the fuck did she do?!" Nicky shouted from her bunk.

"Do you want to fucking join her inmate?" Bennett grabbed pipers arm and dragged her out.

Alex slid the gun down the back of her black skinny jeans and glared at her p.o. "You're coming with me now Miss Vause." He held out a pair of shiny hand cuffs and snapped them onto her wrists. "What have I done now? Wait, is it the state of my apartment?" Alex said with a cheeky grin. "Just get in the fucking car." He took her by the arm and forced her into the backseat. She was silent, as she listened to the radio.

They pulled up to a grungy office block, and alex was taken to "room 32; the one with piegeon shit on the window" as the receptionist so gracefully pointed out. Alex smirked and wandered down the corridor. Alex walked in, glanced out the window and sat down. A man in a suit came in, black tie, black blazer. Alex asked if she could have the handcuffs taken off.

"Fine, but don't do anything stupid" Alex pushed her glasses up her nose and stroked her hair back. "Now why would I do that?" A grin emerged from the side of her mouth. "We've received intelligence that you've taken an interest to skip your parole, Miss Vause" "What the fuck? Where would you –"Alex stopped "Pipes."She pushed her glasses back through her raven hair and out her head in her hands. "Excuse me, what is pipes?" "Piper Chapman." Alex paused. "Piper fucking Chapment."

*Please review and tell me if you want me to carry on, much more to come and longer chapters, just let me know if you want me to continue*


	2. Alex used to do that

"Fourth times the charm, eh chapman?"

"How many days has it been?" Piper clawed at the door.

"This will be your second week." Healy stuck a key in the door. "I really thought you had learnt your lesson the second time Chapman."

"Am I going back?" Healy nodded and put the frustrated piper in handcuffs. She climbed into the back of the van; Morello greeted her with a sweet smile. The drive back to the site was horrendous; piper couldn't stop feeling guilty about Alex. They pulled through the gates and peppier was allowed to go back to her bunk. "Chapman! We thought you were gone for good! We was about to raid your stuff!" Nicki winked and smirked at piper. Piper was too distraught to care. She shuffled to her bunk and sat on the end of her bed. She curled her knees up to her face and nested her head in her legs. A tear fell from her tired eyes as she glanced up to find Kaputo standing in her doorway. "My office, now. " Piper didn't want to move, but she couldn't risk getting thrown back in SHU.

"There's been a problem." Kaputo circled his desk and sat down, piper followed sitting in the chair opposite him. "I know sir. I'm sorry about my behaviour. I am prepared to be a model inmate sir.

"I don't care chapman, that's not what I called you in here for, I'm talking about red, um, and I mean reznikov." Piper looked at him shocked.

"She's taken a turn for the worst; I have had to assign you a new bunk mate."

"Is that all?" Piper wasn't in the mood to be sympathetic.

"Yes, she should be here soon. Close the door on your way out."

On her way back to her bunk, all she could think was; please, god let it not be soso. She couldn't deal with her hippie rants. Piper got back and dug the side of her head into her pillow, and looked over at the bunk which would probably be taken up by some depressed, cry-baby newbie, who couldn't deal with her shit. She closed her eyes and thought about Alex.

"What about this?" Piper pulled out a black dress, from her draw. Alex pulled the dress out of her hands and inspected it closely. "Hmmm…" Alex looked concerned. Piper asked her what was wrong with it. Alex crawled off of the bed and tugged piper closer by the top of her underwear. "I just like you better like this." Alex pushed her glasses up her nose and gazed at piper. Piper always thought that was as sexy as hell. Alex put her hand round pipers back and started to run her hand round pipers back and started to run her fingers up and down her back. Desire was pouring from pipers eyes. Alex pulled her closer and kissed her soft lips, her other hand slid down the front of her panties and piper let of a soft moan. Piper started to kiss ales neck. "But that'll have to wait till you get back, tonight."

She pulled her hand out and passed her the dress. She gave piper a sexy smile and walked off down into the living room. Piper exhaled. When she was ready to go she grabbed her keys and turned to face Alex in the doorway. "Hurry back." Piper grabbed her head and pulled her in for a passionate kiss, Alex moved her way down her back and piper let of a soft moan again. "Get out you fucking tease." With this piper walked away after winking at Alex.

Piper got up and strolled out of her bunk, then made her way to the cznteen for dinner. She still hated the food, it was shit. She sat down and ate her shitty pasta. She felt depressed, she had no interest in doing anything. She bussed her tray and shuffled back to her bunk. On reds old bed there was a new book neatly on the pillow. Piper sighed and whispered to herself "Alex used to do that."


	3. Ommlets and Oj

Once again Piper was taken back to how much she really loved alex. Piper layed down on her bed and turned to the wall. Slowly as she drifted of to sleep she remembered that wonderful time in paris, with Alex before they broke up.

**Alex had just woken up and saw Piper in a deep sleep next to her. She decided to take this position and put it to her advantage. Alex slowly got out pf bed and made her way to the kitchen. She looked through theeveryoneds and fridge and found exactly what she needed to make piper breakfast in bed. After making two ommlets and pouring two big glasses of orange juice, she made her way back to the bed room. Luckily Piper had only just started to wake up so alex had the pleasure of waking her up with soft little kiss's all over her face. Piper couldn't keep the grin of her face. Alex grinned from ear to ear seeing that beautiful smile on her girlfriends face. "Morning, I made you breakfast in bed, I made ommlets and orange juice just the way you like it." Once again piper smiled pulling alex in for a big kiss. "What would I do without you? " Piper replied. "Have a lame excuse of a sex life?" Piper chuckled and nugged alex in the arm before sitting up and eating her breakfast. "Hmm.. thankyou again Alex" Piper stated. "Anytime kid. Now stop looking at me like that before I have my lunch!" Piper squealed running of to the shower, with alex chasing behind her. Pulling Piper in for a deed kiss Alex mentioned how much she loved her.**

Piper awoke to nicky pushing and pulling her, trying to wake her up. "Chapman its time for count, get the fuck up!" Piper chivered at the tone in nickys voice before jumping up and standing for count. She could see someone out the corner of her eye with black hair and an orange jump suit on. 'Fuck it must be someone new' Piper thought. She cursed under her breath about new inmates and how much they cry all the time. After count was done everyone made their way to the cafeteria, except piper. All piper wanted to do was continue her dream, although she knew that wasnt going to happen. So instead, to try and keep her thoughts inline and not about alex, piper grabbed one of her books and tried to read. Not much to her success as all she could think about was alex and what she might be doing now. Another attempt to keep her mind of alex was to go to the rec room, maybe to play some scrabble with Poussey. Much not her suprise Poussey called her over and Taystee asked her to fill her spot in for her. "Im only lossing by like 10 points." Piper made a weak attempt at a smile before sitting down and looking over the board. "Did she realise you wrote a couple words in German?" Piper pointed out. "Nah she never does, you speak german?" "Only a little bit, my nan taught me a bit before she died." There was an awkward silenece that fell between the two of them. "Listen P, im sorry for going crazy on you for getting furlough. I was a jealous son of a bitch and I shouldnt have gone of on you like that." Poussey said with such emotion that pipet believed her. "You know, its cool." Piper replied whilist placing the word 'best' on the board. Poussey smiled and carried on with the game. Successfully taking pipers mind of alex for a while. After returning to her bunk for final count, she curled up in a ball on her bed waiting to see her new bunk mate.

*Hey im Taylor, forgot to mention my name. As soon as I uploaded the second chapter, my laptop broke so its harder for me to update. Ive recently found out that I can update using my phone so ill try to post more! The chapters will be longer in future I promise, but I wanted to give a littlw update now just trying to say im still here! Oh and im hoping to get better with grammer and looking over my work, just hang in there with me. Thanks!*


	4. Techniqually

Piper awoke early after falling asleep waiting for her new bunkie. Again their was no one in the bed opposite her. 'Does this person ever sleep?' Piper thought. After dragging her self out of bed she started walking towards the bathroom. With an arm full of shower supplies. After walking into the showers she sees that someone is already in there. 'Good bye private time' piper cursed to her self. She chose the stool furthed away from the one person that ruined her only time she got to her self. Walking out the shower she noticed that people started to come in but that person hadn't come out yet. Piper dismissed it and made her way over to brush her teeth. 'What is taking her so long?' As piper turned around she noticed the stool was empty. "Fancy seeing you here" a husky voice said. Piper turned around slowly, her head was spinning after hearing that sexy deep voice. Taking in all of her beautiful features she saw that alex was standing right next to her. "Alex.." Piper whispered. Locking eyes with alex she noticed such lust in her eyes. "Hey, kid" Just as she replied she noticed tears streaming down pipers face. 'Why is she crying?' She thought to herself. Then, out of the blue Piper pulled her in for a hug, taking her out of her train of thought. They stood there hugging for what seemed like seconds when Piper pulled away. Looking into her eyes one more time before Alex made her way to her bunk. "Fuck" Piper cursed under her breath. It all made sense to her now, alex being in the shower and no one in the opposite bed, the way Alex set her book out on her pillow. How could she have missed it? After walking back to her bunk, Alex was already gone. Again piper didnt feel like eating after her bried encounter with alex so instead she made her way to work early. After standing outside for what seemed like forever, Luscheck finally came by.

"Eagar to see me inmate?" Luscheck said after giving her because smile. Piper glared at him and followed him instead. "You look like you've seen a ghost?" Luscheck stated. "No. Just cold" Piper replied. Peoplstarted to turn up slowly one by one. All piper could think about was how she could see Alex on a daily basis. Then it hit her, shes the reason Alex was back in here. A huge wave of guilt ran over her as she ran to the empty buckey by the door, throwing up what she had in her stomach. "Ugh clean that up chapman then go to sick bay!" Luscheck shouted. All of the girls where holding their noses or making screwed up faces towards her. After Piper emptied the bucket she made her way back to her bunk not bothering to the nurse as she knew it was just nervous making her sick. Once back to her bunk she saw Alex sitting on her bed cuddling her pillow. It was then she saw Alex crying taking in the scent that is Piper. "I love you" alex whispered not realising piper was standing behind her. Piper couldnt believe what she was hearing. "I love you too" piper said making alex jump. Alex gave her a weak smile after getting up and moving back to her bed. "Im sorry you had to see that. I thought you was at work. Why arent you at work?" "I was sick. Well if you could call it that. Nothing to throw up. Why are you here, I mean why are you back in prison?" Piper asked. "Are you serious? Dont ask me that when you know the exact reason why im here!" They both sat there as an awkward silence fell between the two. "Alright, well.. are you angry with me?" Piper asked. "Well i was, i was really angry. But then i realised we are are even now. You cant hold what i did against me, and i cant hold this against you." Another awkward silence fell between them. "Well techniqually i didnt grass on you." Piper replied. "Oh dont get all techniqual with me! Whether you did or not, you still gave the information to someone. Did you do it to get back at me? Or because you couldnt stand to be on your own?" Alex was pratically shouting through gritted teath now. "Dont shout at me and dont you dare accuse me of that!" Pipers tears were building up again with every word she said. It was silent between both of them until alex sat back and opened her book. It was then she couldnt take it anymore and she ran to the toilet. Gagging up anything her stomach could produce, she felt someone hand on her shoulder holding her hair back. She recognized those tuff but soft hands as alexs. "You don't have to look after me." Piper said. "I know i dont" was all what alex said. "I dont get it... you know I gave the information away.. but yet.. you're here.. helping me" Piper could barely get her words out through the tears and the sobs. "I know you did it to keep me close to you. Not to mention im half safe here." Alex replied. "Half safe? Whats that meant to mean?" " Im afraid someone might be sent in here to get me." Piper again started gagging and crying hysterically. "Im so sorry Alex. I thought.. I thought youd be safe here." Alex chuckled at this. "ill be fine kid. Lets get back to our bunk and ill look after you."

Once back in there bunk, alex layed Piper down and covered her with her blanket. Still she missed Miss Claudetts blanket but now that it had big boos juices all over it. She couldnt stand the thought of snuggling up to it. Alec startrdstroking Pipers hair oout of her face trying to get her to fall asleep. "I love you, I dont expect you to say it back but I really am sorry for what I did and I am going to protect you in here." Piper told alex Alex couldnt believe what Piper had just said so she continued to stroke the blondes face until she closed her eyes again. Once Alex was sure Piper was asleep she whispered "I love you too, and I wont but you in harms way." A small smile krept along Pipers face, it was then Alex realised she wasnt asleep. "Fine, ill help you stay out of harms way." Piper replied falling asleep with Alex in her thoughts.

*please give feed back! Im trying to update more :)*


	5. Come on Saturday

Piper awoke to loud noise. It was then she realised everyone was arguing. Piper sat up and looked over to Alex who was looking over the wall and checking out what was going on. "What the fuck is happening?" Piper asked. Alex snapped her head round told her to be quite. Alex slowly krept over to pipers bed and sat infront of her. "A few new inmates came in today, and someone attacked a guard." Alex paused before she carried on. "No one saw what happened but the guard is out cold." Alex finished. "Oh my! What guard?" Piper was shocked, 'who would attack a guard?' She thought to herself. "There are loads of rumours but the only guard I havent seen is bennette, apparently he got In her face about not wearing her prison tag, and then she lost it and stabbed him with a fucking razor" they both cursed under their breath. "The girl got taken to to max and an abulence came around 20 minutes ago for a guard." Did they really want to spend their life in prison? "We have to stay close together from now on I don't want anyone messing with us and I defiantly don't want you to get hurt." Piper just looked at Alex and nodded.

Hours passed before every one got quite again. It was time for count so piper put it down to that. Once the guards had gone round an agonizing 3 times, each cube got called one by one to go to dinner. Piper and Alex were one of the first to get called, they looked at each other with confusion and their bunk wasnt that clean. However they made there way to the dining hall. Both of them stood close together but not to close they caused suspicion from the guards. Everyone was on high alert as they ate. The usual Nicky, Lorna, Yoga Jones, Sister, Alex and Piper sat together. "In all th ttime ive been here, never had I know a new inmate to do that!" Nicky whispered. Everyone just shrugged and finished of their food. Again piper and alex walked back to their cube together for mail call. Once back Alexs name was called and she got a few books and a letter. Piper wanted to know who the letter was from but she let it slide as she hoped alex would tell her anyway. Next a few other people were called, until chapman was called out twice in a row. Piper was confused to say the least but went up to get her mail. She ended up carrying back 12 letters, 4 magazines and 6 books. No wonder she was called twice. There was four from Alex, of course being in shu for two weeks and this being her first mail call she only just got them. "Hey Alex, i just got 4 letters from you" piper said. Alex nodded and looked through her email.'fuck' piper cursed. She had three letters from Polly. She opened it and read:

_Piper_

_Please know that I never wanted to hurt you like I have. We need to talk, I miss you. I never told you what truly happened between me and Larry. I know you, and I know you most likely dont want to talk to me but please, call me._

_Love, P_

Piper felt anger rise as she opened the next letter:

_Piper_

_I did as you asked and her parole officer busted her with a gun pointing in his face! Did you read that Piper, A GUN! I know you dont see her as dangerous but i do! I need to see you, i need to talk to you. Please call me as soon as you can._

_Love, P_

Piper didnt dare open any more before she lest her cube to phone Polly. She waited a couple mintues before she called Polly. After a few rings Polly picked up. "Hey Piper, I was hoping to hear from you" Polly said. "Well not so much for me, im still angry but I wanted to thank you for what you did fot me. When you said you wanted to see me, would you like to come up on Friday?" Piper finished with a loud gasp, not having any idea why she heald her breath all that time. Polly chuckled before she said she would see her then and hung up. Next Piper called cal, he picked up on the first ring. "Hey Pipes!" Cal sounded so happy to hear from her. "Hey cal, i was wondering, do you and Neri want to come and see me saturday?" Piper asked. "Hell yeah!" He replied. "Thanks cal, ill see you saturday!" Piper felt very content with her phone calls and made her way back to her bunk when Alex was on her way out. "Hey baby, where you going?" Piper asked. "Just to the phones. Ill see you for lights out." They made there way back past each other and Piper walked into her bunk and read the rest of her letters, nothing important, random friends sending her books.

Once alex was back in their bunk, piper noticed she was a bit off. So Piper made her way over to alexs bunk, cuddling Alex to her chest. "Wanna talk about it Al?" Piper asked. Alex shook her head and leaned back and pulled her cover over her. Piper got up and gave Alex a kiss on her forehead. "Im here if you wanna talk.. i... i love you Al" alex looked at Piper and nodded. "I love you too Pipes." They got in their own bed and stared at each other until they both fell asleep.

*Hey guys! I have big plans for the next few chapters! Please review:)*


End file.
